The Storm's Archer
by Takashi'sMuse
Summary: Takashi Ryuuame, an orphaned shinobi of Kumogakure. Placed on a team with the Nibi jinchuriki, this unlikely ninja will prove that, by altering one part, you can change the story. Rated T for language, violence, and Kirabi's raps.


Hello, all! My name, for all intents and purposes is Takashi's Muse. This will be my first fanfiction, both for Naruto and in general. Please, be kind in your reviews, though honesty is appreciated. In this story, Naruto is no longer a complete idiot, fuinjutsu is explored, and Yugito is a lot younger. No like, no read.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be typing this.

* * *

-The Storm's Archer-

Chapter One

Team Three

"Team Three will be Yugito Nii, Samui, and Takashi Ryuuame. Your sensei will be Kirabi."

Takashi shuddered upon hearing this. Yugito and Samui were by no means his friends. They regarded him as a timid, weak, useless child. Privately, he agreed with the two kunoichis' assessment. His only real skills were his archery, which nobody else deemed worth knowing, and his private fuinjutsu studies, which were limited to explosions, storage, and a Kawarimi trigger. Aside from these, all he knew were the basic Kumogakure jutsus and taijutsu. To top off his list of disadvantages, he was the youngest one in the class, having been born one day prior to the cutoff for admissions.

The nervous boy was sitting in the back of the graduating class of genin. He wore the basic shinobi garb of black pants, a black shirt, and his Kumo hitai-ate around his left bicep. Aside from that, he wore a pair of black combat boots and a pair of black vambraces with seals on them. However, the thing that actually would draw attention was the quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, as well as the bow that rested beside it. Even from his position in the back, Takashi could feel the two kunoichis' killer intent.

"Why am I paired with the two prodigies in the class? There's no way in hell I can keep up with them..." muttered the dark-haired boy, clearly upset over his new teammates' identities. (A/N: He has no idea how wrong he is...)

Over the next two hours, the senseis of the other genin teams appeared, claiming their new students. As more time passed, the more irate Yugito and Samui became with their sensei's tardiness. To deal with this, the pair of kunoichi blasted the poor archer with jonin-level KI. Takashi was shivering and sweating from the bloodlust directed at him, but was managing to work on a new seal for his quiver. While he could store more arrows in the seal, he couldn't get them to automatically replace themselves yet. Instead, he had to conciously direct his chakra into the seal to refill his ammunition.

After another two long, terror-filled hours in the classroom with the very angry kunoichi, the lights went off. Takashi yelped as the KI jumped to new heights. Then, a thumping beat began to sound throughout the building, and a single light flashed on. Naturally, all three genin stared at it. What they saw was... traumatizing to the fullest extent of the word.

"What in the name of..."

The... human... that drew their disbelief was out of the ordinary, to understate reality. He was a near perfect copy of the Raikage, but was obviously a different person. He had a goatee, sunglasses, and was carrying seven swords. Takashi heard Yugito growl in annoyance, and Samui muttered, "Not cool." And then, they were subjected to the most scarring thing a shinobi could witness, after the antics of two Konoha spandex-wearers.

"Yo Team Three! I'm your sensei, Kirabi! But to you, that's the great Killer Bee. So you're what they gave me? A wimpy kid, a chilled-out chick, and a pretty little kitty?" Takashi stared at the man in abject disbelief. In addition to the Kami-forsaken rhyming, he was doing some sort of _dance_. Yugito was breathing heavily, eyebrow twitching, and Samui was just ignoring it. Continuing to dance, the self-labeled Kirabi continued. "Meet me on the roof in five, and I'll lay out the rules. See ya later, fools, ya fools!" With the final rhyme rung, he vanished in a burst of lightning. But not before flashing a peace sign.

"Kami, that was annoying. C'mon, Samui, let's go meet Sensei." Yugito marched out of the now-lit room, with Samui trailing behind her. Takashi sighed at being ignored, but accepted it as practice for the future. Looking through the window, he could see Bee-sensei waiting on the adjoining roof. Sliding out from behind his desk, the genin pulled out his bow, deciding to try the newest seal he had applied to his arrows. Nocking an arrow to the string, he channeled some of his chakra into the Kawarimi seal. Aiming for the low wall behind his new sensei, he fired, and waited nervously for a result.

The arrow struck the wall, making a loud "thunk" as it did. Kirabi turned around, and was greeted by the sight of his male student appearing in a puff of smoke. The boy scratched the back of his neck nervously, laughing weakly.

"Nice work with that, boy. That is quite a toy."

"Um... Thanks? I-I'm sorry if I startled you." The archer's nervous apology was rather endearing. Bee laughed, then whimsically messed up the boy's longish black hair. This was when Yugito and Samui arrived.

Turning the the new arrivals, Kirabi grinned and began yet another rap. "All right, now that you're all here, lend one another an ear. Tell us your hopes, your dreams, your likes, your skills? C'mon now, don't get chills!" All three genin sweatdropped at this not-music.

The pony-tailed kunoichi growled again, then slammed her fist into the jonin's face, knocking him onto his rear end. "My name is Yugito Nii. I like cats, training, playing pranks, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike cowards, rain, and weaklings." With the last, she threw an evil glare at the resident weakling. Takashi flinched away. "My dream is to be a great kunoichi of Kumogakure, and my skills are taijutsu and ninjutsu. Samui, go before this idiot starts again."

The laid-back kunoichi sighed, and began her introduction. "I'm Samui. I like cold weather and good company. I dislike weaklings and prejudiced idiots. My dream is to protect my friends. I prefer genjutsu and kenjutsu. They're cool."

Both of the hostile women turned their baleful gazes towards Takashi, who seriously thought about taking a swan-dive off the roof. Gulping, he stammered, "I-I'm Takashi R-Ryuuame. I like sketching, practicing my archery, and... Well, that's it, really. I d-dislike arrogant people, weakness, and oathbreakers. My dream is to p-rove myself to this village... and to myself. My skills are kyudo and a bit of fuinjutsu." That said, he tried to shrink back further into his seat.

"I see, I see. Now, before you get to learn from me... There is one last test, to make sure you are the best. Tomorrow, in Training Ground 17... Be there before the clock strikes nine-fifteen." And, true to form, he vanished in a burst of electricity.

"Traing Ground Seventeen, tomorrow, nine-fifteen. Be there, deadweight," snarled Yugito, referring to Takashi. Without wating for a response, she and Samui turned to leave.

Takashi sighed, now more depressed than ever. 'Great... an illusion-sword fighter and Kami-sama's own assassin. I'm useless here,' thought the fuinjutsu user. Sighing again, he walked off. If he had to fight tomorrow, he would spend today trying to learn new seals from the shinobi library. And then pray Yugito and Samui wouldn't kill him tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's one chapter down. I will try to make the following chapters longer. Please, review. It will help make the next chapters so much better! (And satisfy my ego.)


End file.
